1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to luggage, particularly to wheeled luggage. The invention allows luggage to be wheeled along a supporting surface while xe2x80x9cupright,xe2x80x9d e.g., with the major axis of the luggage mostly vertical relative to the supporting surface, but also while reducing fatigue on the user""s arms.
2. Background Art
Wheeled luggage cases have developed rapidly over recent decades. As early as the late nineteenth century, patent literature showed large wooden trunks with small metal wheels built into wood strips or skids. Conventional suitcases having horizontal major axes and either two or four wheels have been the standard of the industry for years. These cases, known as xe2x80x9cpullmanxe2x80x9d cases, have the wheels attached to the bottom wall of the case. They are towed on these wheels by a strap or handle attached on an end wall near an upper corner of the case.
A conventional wheeled pullman has two fixed-axis wheels on the bottom. These are spaced from one another along the relatively narrow width dimension of the case to support the back end of the case. A pair of caster type wheels support the front end of the case. The user pulls the case around on these four wheels as if it were a rather narrow, tall wagon.
Another type of pullman, popularized by Samsonite Corporation, is known by the trademark xe2x80x9cCartwheelsxe2x80x9d. This case has two fixed axis wheels mounted at a lower, rear edge of the bottom face of the case, and a pair of glides (small plastic or rubber legs), attached on the bottom near the front edge thereof. An elongated handle is mounted on a pivot axle on the upper portion of the front wall of the case. This handle is normally held flush against this wall when not in use. The axle mount includes an abutment against which the pivot end of the handle bears when the handle pivots to its outward most position that holds the handle outward from the case when it is pivoted from the stored position. In this position, the user can hoist the front of the case up, thus lifting the glides off the floor so that the case can be rolled on the back wheels.
Another style of wheeled, upright luggage case has a pair of fixed axis wheels spaced along a long edge of the lower face. These wheels are oriented so that the case is rolled broadside. The upper face of the case has a handle with which the user balances the case on these two wheels. One such case, popularized under the trademark xe2x80x9cPiggybackxe2x80x9d by Samsonite Corporation, incorporates luggage cart functions into this type of two wheeled case. Here, the wheeling handle is on an arm that slides upward out of the case to a convenient position. The user tips the case onto the wheels while simultaneously suspending an auxiliary case from a strapping device on the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,757,490 to Tibbetts shows a wheeled hand truck that may be used to transport suitcases, but does not suggest tilting the truck""s frame to improve stability and comfort while leaving four wheels in contact with the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,578 to McIntyre, et al., discloses a suitcase with one pair of wheels to assist the user in carrying it along in an upright position. The suitcase cannot stand independently upright; the user must support and balance the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,703 to Gould discloses a way to mount four wheels on the bottom of an upright suitcase in order to roll it across a supporting surface. The case is not tipped during transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,670 to Wickman shows an upright wheeled suitcase, but the major axis of the case is perpendicular to the ground, which may reduce to dynamic stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,476 to Seynhaeve discloses a suitcase that may be wheeled along in an upright position, but no particular angle of tilt is indicated as being desirable.
A need remains for an upright wheeled case that is stable when rolled and yet does not demand constant manual support by the user, with the resultant stress on the user""s arm.
The invention relates generally to luggage, especially to luggage that is wheeled across a supporting surface in an upright position. Disclosed is a wheeled upright luggage case of the type described whose generally parallelepiped body has a depth dimension and a width dimension, each of which is less than its height dimension, at least a pair of wheels spaced long the width dimension normally located along a back corner portion of the bottom of the body, and a pull handle mounted at an upper end of the body for moving the case on the wheels along a supporting surface; the luggage case has a center of gravity about in the geometric center of the body, and at least one other wheel mounted on the bottom of the body at a distance along the depth dimension forward of the pair of wheels, the other wheel mounted on the case such that the major axis of the body, when the body is resting on the other wheel and the pair of wheels, tilts at an angle from vertical. A vertical line passing through the center of gravity falls between the pair of wheels and the other wheel, whereby the case can stand unattended on the wheels and pushed or pulled by the handle on at least some of the wheels. Preferably, this angle from the vertical is from about nine degrees to about twelve degrees. The handle preferably comprises a handle grip and is mounted on at least one elongated rod to place the handle grip in a convenient position for the user. This elongated rod preferably extends from the body at an angle from the vertical from about forty degrees to about forty-five degrees. The elongated rod may be mounted to extend in parallel relationship with the major axis of the body, but is preferably mounted on the body to selectively pivot to a use position forming an angle with the vertical of about forty-two degrees when the major axis of the body is tilted at the most preferred angle of about ten degrees from the vertical. Disclosed alternative handles and body configurations are within the scope of the invention.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a luggage apparatus that allows the user to wheel the luggage in an upright position across a supporting surface with a minimum amount of weight borne by the user""s arms.
Another object of the invention is to provide a luggage apparatus that is stable while being wheeled across a supporting surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide an upright wheeled luggage apparatus that may be pushed along a supporting surface on its wheels.
A primary advantage of the invention is that it permits the user to wheel upright luggage across a supporting surface without the need to constantly manually support and stabilize the luggage.
Another advantage of the invention is that it provides a case that is normally in a wheelable position, and does not need to be manually tilted into wheeling position.
Another advantage of the invention is that it minimizes the amount of luggage weight borne by the user""s wrists, elbows, and shoulders, and allows the user to move the luggage without placing the user""s arm(s) in uncomfortable or unnatural positions.
Another advantage of the invention is its dynamic stability while being pushed across a supporting surface.